Life after death
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: SEQUAL TO 'EMAILS, WANNABE DEMONS AND TOO MUCH SUGAR' ahh, summer filled with fun activities and hiding a 'dead' girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back! **

**Disclaimer: the following things are owned by me **

**-this plot line **

**-Ryoko Denton **

**-emails, wannabe demons and too much sugar **

**the following things I do not own **

**-Danny Phantom **

**-everything else **

**Couples! **

**This might be a little different, I haven't decided yet so tell me what you would like to see. Superflyingtacklepounces for people who come up with something better than 'Sam and Danny, they're meant to be' come on people! this is a fan fiction! You can have what you want! Think outside of the box! **

**Chapter one **

**On with da' fun! **

Halfa1267: hey Sam

gothgurl666: **hey Danny, you okay? **

Halfa1267: yeah I'm fine. Its just weird ya know.

gothgurl666: **it's been a month Fenton, I kno u 2 were close but jeeze **

Halfa1267: I'm sorry okay… do you have the homework for Lancer's class?

gothgurl666: **yeah, pgs. 145 1-23. r u sure your okay? **

Halfa1267: yeah I'm sure. So you coming ghost hunting w/ me and Tuck 2night?

gothgurl666: **can't, i have to baby sit my cousin's kid tonight. Oh, they're here. I got to go **

Halfa1267: alright bye. I love you

'gothgurl666' is not currently signed on

Danny sighed to himself. It was a month since his friend Ryoko was buried. Tucker continued to see Sadeko (both had even invested in web cams for who knows what reason) 'Damn I'm bored' he thought to himself before logging onto a few sites before seeing Tucker sign on

Halfa1267: hey Tuck.

Techonerd14: what's up? 

Halfa1267: tired, I really don't want to go patrolling tonight. Oh yeah it's just us, Sam has to baby sit.

Techononerd14: really? 

Halfa1267: yeah y?

Techonerd14: she told me she was going to a goth poetry slam at this gloom and doom place she likes oh-so much. 

Halfa1267: really? Well one of us must have heard wrong.

Techonerd14: yeah maybe… so you wanna play a game or something? The keys won't find themselves… again. 

Halfa1267: yeah I'll be there in a second.

Danny was about to click on the link for the website to play with Tucker before hearing a door opening sound come from the speaker, looking to his buddy list he felt his eyes widen as 'GoSpooky13' stared back at him. 'it's just one of her friends, or Draco or someone else.' Another noise came from the computer as a new IM message popped up,

GoSpooky13: _Danny? Please tell me it's you_

Halfa1267: who is this?

GoSpooky13: _it's me, it's Ryoko _

**Well this was just the prologue for the actual fic. I hope you like it and don't forget to send in reviews and flames. **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of 'Life after Death' well I really hope you like this fic so far and don't forget that only Ryoko belongs to me, everything else is owned by… well other people. **

**To the person/people who reviewed: **

**Horselvr4evr123: yay! I got a review! I'm glad you like it! I'll try as hard as I can to update soon!**

**Pinkflyingcats: Sin, I thought we went over this, there's not much you can do to me. I kick your ass at well… everything lol jp! Damn, damn, damn I'm listening to Rent and getting all teary! Why did Angel have to die! Anyway ttyl**

**The weird one (AKA the cool 1) (): well I knew I wanted a sequel, it just took me a while to figure out what I wanted to happen. As for Sam, well, we'll see won't we? **

**Other notes: well I'm not sure but this might just turn out to be TuckerXSam and DannyXRyoko, (dodges floating pointy things and rotten fruits) I know it could never happen in the show but I love doing things that people don't usually see, which is why I'm such a big DracoXHermione (Harry Potter), XanderXBuffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) and SesshomaruXKagome (Inuyasha) EdXRoy (Full Metal Alchemist) fan so I'll think about it a little more and get back to all of you, if you have an opinion on the matter please tell me, so just vote for TWO DIFFERENT of the following options **

**SamXDanny **

**SamXTucker**

**SamXRyoko **

**DannyXRyoko **

**TuckerXRyoko **

**DannyXTucker **

**I think I covered everything… so just tell me what you think and I'll figure it out from there. **

**So with everything said that needs to be said… **

**Chapter 2 **

**On with da' fun! **

Halfa1267: **what do you mean?**

GoSpooky13: _what other way could you take it? listen all I know is that I was in a weird place, woke up in a damn basement! _

Halfa1267: **a basement?**

GoSpooky13: _yes a basement!_

Halfa1267: **you've been dead a month, you know that right? **

GoSpooky13: _I know, listen the only problem is… I'm not home! _

Halfa1267: **huh? **

GoSpooky13: _I woke up in some creepy basement and got out of there, then saw a sign reading Amity Park. You know the place? _

Halfa1267: **I kinda live there **

GoSpooky13: _don't even lie to me! If your not you know you have to help me! _

Halfa1267: **why don't you just go home? **

GoSpooky13: _yes, because how unbelievably wonderful would that be? Hey mom, dad, I've been dead for a while but now I'm back and call dibs on the remote. _

Halfa1267: **didn't lose that sense of humor I see? **

GoSpooky13: _not time for jokes Fenton! Are you going to do the good knight on a white horse thing and help me or what? _

Halfa1267: **(sigh) yeah I'll be right there **

GoSpooky13: _oh I love you! Big flying tackle pounce when you get here! _

Halfa1267: **still psycho I see? **

GoSpooky13: _d'uh _

Halfa1267: **alright, I'm leaving now**

GoSpooky13: _thank you, thank you, thank you! _

'Halfa1267' is not currently signed on

Danny walked into the public library before being tackled by an unknown figure.

"Omph!" he called out as calls of

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" reached his ears,

"Hello Ryoko." He said in a mock bored voice as he looked over her appearance, her hair was still a vibrant silver with the tips a scarlet red and her gold eyes still shone behind her glasses. She wore the black skirt and white shirt she was buried in.

"How long have you been here?" he asked as she shrugged, he was still lying on his back as Ryoko sat 'Indian' style on his chest,

"a few days, I've been hiding in the old gym, anyway what am I going to do?" she asked as Danny gave her a 'what do you expect me to do?' look,

"I can't exactly have you stay at my house." Ryoko's face light up before suggesting

"Hey, why don't I stay with you?" Danny glared before Ryoko waved her hands and said honestly,

"You won't even know I'm there!" Danny sighed out of annoyance before asking,

"And my parents?" Ryoko scrunched up her nose in thought before trying,

"How 'bout this… when ever you say 'hi mom, hi dad' I turn invisible!" Danny sighed before nodding,

"but we have to try to talk to your friends or someone at the very least! You can't stay at my house forever." Ryoko's face light up again as she started,

"Hey,"

"Don't even finish." Danny said seriously as Ryoko got up and helped Danny stand.

"You're mean, but I love you for helping me!" she threw her arms around him again as he sighed,

"Are you sure you can't go home?" Danny asked as Ryoko softly punched him in the arm.

"I'm sure." Danny smiled as they walked out of the library and towards his house.

"How's Sam and Tucker?" Ryoko asked trying to make some sort of a conversation. Danny thought for a second about the babysitting vs. poetry slam confusion.

"They're great, okay we're here." he pointed to a door, they both walked in as Jazz jumped down from the rafters with her virtual ghost fighting gear on.

"HIYAAAAAAAA!" she called out as Ryoko got pushed into Danny,

"Jazz cool it." Danny said before realizing that he had his arms around Ryoko protectively.

"Sorry Danny, who's this?" Jazz asked as the unknown girl smiled and responded,

"I'm Lillee Takaya." Jazz smiled before going back to her virtual ghost fighting. They both went to his bedroom.

"It's a mess!" Ryoko said disapprovingly as Danny blushed. She fell onto the bed before admitting,

"Mine's worse." Danny laughed again as they both looked around the small room before Ryoko asked seriously,

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

**okay well that's it for chapter two! Sorry it took so long but Sin and Sasami just gave me the BEST ideas today so keep an eye out for the future chappies! **

**Your loyal authoress, **

**Ryoko! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three! **

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue **

**Reviewers: to everyone who reviewed… I love you! For those of you who have not reviewed yet well… click the 'Submit Review' button and well tell us what you think. **

**Other notes: thanks to people who have both read 'emails, wannabe demons, and too much sugar' and 'life after death' and who have reviewed! **

**So far the pairings (chosen by yu) **

**Danny/Sam ()**

**Ryoko/Tucker ()**

**Sam/Tucker ()**

**Danny/Ryoko ()**

**Chapter three! **

**On with da' fun! **

"Um… in the attic obviously." Danny said as Ryoko sighed,

"The attic? Why can't I sleep in here?" Danny looked at her confused before yelling,

"Because if my parents see a girl in my room, they'll kill me." Danny admitted as Ryoko rolled her eyes and turned invisible,

"Just so you know, I'm giving you an evil glare while sticking out my tongue in annoyance." Ryoko told the raven-haired boy as they both went to the attic, Danny carrying a blue and white striped sleeping bag and off white pillow.

"You can sleep here." Danny said setting the bag down near the decorations for Easter,

"Why do I have to be near the bunnies, while you sleep in the bed?" Ryoko asked getting annoyed as Danny sighed,

"As I told you downstairs, my parents CAN NOT find you!" Ryoko sat down on her make-shift bed as she stuck her tongue out at Danny.

"Well g'night Ryo." Danny said going back down the stairs as Ryoko looked around at the bunnies who seemed to be glaring at her with their unmoving bunny eyes.

"Ah screw this!" she yelled to herself as she walked down the stairs and tried her damn hardest to find her way through the Fenton house.

The next morning

Danny moved his eyes, waking from his dream as he saw a mass of silver hair in his face,

"What the?" he asked as Ryoko turned around to face Danny.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as she threw her arms around his chest and snuggled against him,

"But I'm sleepy!" she called out sounding like Ayame Shoma from 'Fruits Basket' Danny flinched at the touch and prayed to what ever god was listening to make her get off.

"Ryo, I'm serious, get off." Ryoko woke up groggily before moving closer to Danny,

"I'm still tired!" she called out as Danny sighed and let her sleep for a little while longer,

"Hey Danny?" Ryoko mumbled against his tee-shirt as she picked up her head, "Can I borrow your clothes?" Danny sat up before realizing that she was in a button up white shirt. The black skirt was on the floor as well as the heeled shoes she wore.

"Uh, no." he said honestly as she pouted slightly,

"Why not?" she whined as Danny looked at her she's crazy.

"just go get some at the mall." He reasoned as she started to laugh,

"With what money baka?" Danny got out of bed as they both got dressed.

"Meet me outside okay?" Ryoko said as she walked towards the window,

"What are you going to do?" he asked slightly scared as Ryoko laughed sinisterly,

"You'll see!" she jumped out the open window as she went ghost at the last second and landed safely on a tree branch, Danny leaned out the window and watched as Ryoko took her bows while he yelled,

"Show off!" the door to his room opened and Jazz walked in,

"Who are you talking to?" the red-head asked as Danny smiled and closed the window,

"a stupid squirrel." Jazz nodded before telling her younger brother,

"Mom and dad are going to a ghost hunter convention. They'll be gone most of the summer unfortunately. So it'll be me and you." Danny sighed before hearing his parent's car pull out as they both sang a ghost hunter song.

"Did you get the paternity results back?" Danny asked seriously as Jazz leaned against the door frame and sniffed for effect as she nodded,

"We're their kids, 99.99 percent correct." Danny fake sobbed before walking past his sister,

"I'm going to the mall for a little bit." Jazz nodded before going into her own room. Danny walked out of the house as he saw Ryoko sitting on a tree branch.

"Get down from there." Danny called as she jumped down and laughed,

"Show the way!" Danny sighed and wondered to himself what he got himself into,

Amity Park Mall

"Where do you need to go?" Danny asked as Ryoko started to bounce up and down before admitting,

"Victoria's Secret." He felt his jaw drop as Ryoko looked at him with watering (a trick that she learned from Sasami) gold eyes.

"Please, please, please Danny." Ryoko started to pull on his hand as he glared,

"No, I hate that place." He thought back to horrifying stories he had heard from Sam when her mother dragged her in,

"Come on please!" Ryoko said about to get on her knees and beg,

"no!" Ryoko stood up before yelling as loud as she could,

"So what, after last night I'm not good enough for you? God Fenton, you said you would do anything for me if I would just let you sleep with me!" Danny covered Ryoko's mouth as he walked into the store with her,

"Why you little!" he yelled as the shorter girl dodged out of the way and started to run through the rows and people.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" a tall super-model thin woman asked as Ryoko sighed,

"Yeah, I need some ahem- things." The woman nodded as the three started to walk around,

"I can't believe you did that!" Danny whispered fiercely as Ryoko giggled,

"Are you okay Danny?" he flinched at the slightest touch from the clothes on the hangers as Danny whispered,

"I've never been in here before." Ryoko turned around happily and asked,

"So I took away your panty store virginity?" Danny looked at the silver-haired girl as she laughed and went back to the woman.

"I hate you so much Ryo!" he whispered under his breath as Ryoko walked towards the dressing room,

"Come in with me?" Ryoko asked as Danny shook his head,

"NO!" Ryoko pouted and pulled on his hands as she easily dragged him into the small room,

"Why do I have to be in here?" he asked going for the door as Ryoko grabbed onto the back of his shirt,

"Please I don't want to be in here alone." Danny sighed before sitting on the floor,

"So what do you have to do?" he asked as he felt his eyes widen as she started to take off her skirt and shirt.

"What the hell? RYO!" Ryoko sighed before telling him honestly,

"just turn around," Danny turned around and started to count the number of indents in the wall.

"Hey Danny." She said as he turned around and asked,

"Yeah?" suddenly he was knocked to the ground by a very naked Ryoko.

"Thanks for doing this for me." She said sweetly as Danny froze,

"Get off me now." She shook her head before telling him in a little kid's voice,

"No." Danny struggled to get away as he pleaded,

"I really have to go to the bathroom Ryo." She stood up before pulling on her clothes and telling the almost hyperventilating teen,

"I'm done! Are you okay? You're all red" he stood up before asking,

"What are you going to do for money?" Ryoko smirked before turning all of the security tags on the clothes invisible as she removed them.

"How long have you been doing that?" Danny asked in fascination as Ryoko smirked,

"Dunno, anyway then we just…" she turned everything invisible and stuck it in the backpack that Danny brought.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said seriously before Ryoko ran and jumped on him while yelling out,

"glomp!" they both fell to the ground as the door opened and the model woman (who's name we have learned to be Megan) glared at the two,

"Get a hotel room like a decent couple at the very least." Danny blushed as Ryoko looked confused,

"What does that mean?" Megan rolled her ice blue eyes before walking away.

"Let's just go." Danny said getting rather annoyed, as they went to the crowded walk way, "where to now?" he asked as Ryoko looked around,

"Hot Topic?" Ryoko took off running as Danny followed, the reached the grey, black and red entrance as Ryoko asked,

"Do you only wear the jeans and the white shirt?" Danny looked down before shrugging,

"I always thought that was weird." He admitted as Ryoko walked into the store, a goth girl in a grey mechanic's shirt reading 'Raven', a pair of black shorts over a pair of black leggings and three inch heeled Mary Jane's looked over the two,

"Can I help you?" Ryoko smiled before telling her honestly,

"I'm looking for something for him actually." She pointed to Danny as he yelled,

"No she's not!" the girl jumped from the counter that she was sitting on as she looped and arm around Danny's,

"I got your boy, go ahead and shop chica." The older girl called as Ryoko laughed.

"I'm going to kill you Denton!" Danny yelled as Raven pulled him away.

"So what are you looking for?" Raven asked Danny as he yelled,

"Nothing!" Raven looked to Ryoko and asked,

"so what's up with you two?" Danny looked at her confused before telling the goth girl,

"Nothing, just friends." Raven nodded before handing Danny a pair of black pants. They had white stitching with chains that connect the legs together. Raven (who was having a great time) then handed him a black shirt that said 'HIM' in white along with something that looked like a heart, the sleeves were white and black striped as she also gave him a pair of black leather boots.

"try 'em on!" Raven urged as she unlocked a black velvet curtain that was used as a door for the dressing room. Ryoko walked up the Raven before asking,

"Where's Danny?" she asked holding a stack of clothes that included baggy black 'Tripp' pants, anime shirts, a pair of combat boots and jewelry that looked like safety pins.

"Getting dressed." Raven said with a small laugh as Danny walked out of the dressing room,

"I hate you two." Ryoko looked over her friend as she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Oh you look hot! Here, come here!" Raven called before pulling out a bottle of black nail polish and a tube of black eyeliner. Ryoko walked into the dressing room with Danny's bag as she tried to get her breathing right again… needless to say she was a sucker for guys in eyeliner.

**That's it for chapter three! **

**Your loyal authoress, **

**Ryoko! **


End file.
